Monsters
There are numerous monsters in the world of Grand Chase. Some vary greatly in appearance, and some have unique attacks that can hinder the player. Some are given buffs, which can do a variety of effects, like freezing, shockwave, recover, and more. Bermesiah Continent Trial Forest *Mushmon *Slime *Raccoon *Treant (Boss) Trial Tower *Slime *Goblin *Stone Goblin *Wendy (Boss) Outer Wall of Serdin *Goblin *Stone Goblin *Orc *Orc Warrior (Boss) Kerrie Beach *Goblin *Stone Goblin *Harpy *Harpy Queen (Boss) Orc Temple *Orc *Orc Warrior *Stone Orc *Orc Lord (Boss) Gorgos' Dungeon *Gon *Gorgon *Anmon Scout *Gorgos (Boss) Elven Forest *Orc *Orc Warrior *Stone Orc *Harpy *Troll (Boss) Gorge of Oath *Anmon Guard *Harpy *Gon *Drillmon *Giant Drillmon (Boss) Marsh of Oblivion *Harpy *Swamp Slime *Dark Mage *Troll *Elizabeth (Boss) Forsaken Barrows *Skeleton *Dark Mage *Pumpkin Head *Orc Zombie Warrior *Lich (Boss) Forgotten City *Paraminimy *Mini Stone Golem *Stone Troll *Paradom {Boss} Gaikoz's Castle *Elite Anmon Scout *Elite Anmon Guard *Dark Mage *Mongban *Gaikoz (Boss) Ellia Continent Partusay's Sea *Armored Lobster *Hungry Ghost *Mini Ice Golem *Partusay (Boss) Ellia Continent *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Anmon Guard *Dark Mage *Dark Mongban *Mongban Leader *Elena (Boss) *Kamiki (Boss) Temple of Fire *Elite Anmon Scout *Mini Fire Golem *Mongban Leader *Basilisk (Boss) Hell Bridge *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Anmon Guard *Dark Mongban *Lich *Dark Mage *Gardosen (Boss) Kaze'aze's Castle *Dark Anmon Guard *Dark Anmon Scout *Dark Mage *Dark Gorgos *Dark Troll *Kaze'aze(in the form of lass) (Boss) *Jin Kaze'aze (Boss) Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor *Skeleton Knight *Skeleton Archer *Dark Mage *Fire Golem *Cyclops (Boss) Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor *Skeleton Knight Boss *Skeleton Archer Boss *Paraminimy *Paradom *Mini Stone Golem *Giant Stone Golem (Boss) Battle for Bermesiah Left Route *Violent Gorgon *Violent Gon *Violent Harpy *Violent Drillmon *Black Fairy Queen Right Route *Violent Goblin *Violent Stone Goblin *Orc Lord *Violent Orc Warrior Both Routes *Skeleton Knight Boss *Skeleton Archer Boss *Armor Cat *Dark Anmon (Boss) Xenia Continent Xenia Border Left Route *Mutated Skeleton *Octus (Boss) Top Route *Moss Monster *Lenasien (Boss) Both Routes *Native Spearman *Native Leader *Carnivorous Plant Jr. *Beholder Temple of Cuatal *Fanatic Shield Soldier *Fanatic Bomb Soldier *Gashimon *Fanatic Monk *Vanessa *Samsara (Boss) Valstrath *Foul Swordsman *Corrupt Ranger *Gashimon *Cursed Cairn Stone *Vile Naga *Ashtaroth *Mynos (Boss) The Wyrm's Maw *Fytros *Wyrm Spawn *Iron Guard *Magmok *Starkiln (Boss) Altar of Judgment *Endarion *Ice Wyrm Spawn *Ice Fang *Aron (Mini-boss) *Yamini (Boss) Temple of Destruction *DK Mark-I *Miston *Hideous Boer *Ancient Giant *Lord Perseo (Boss) Forest of Life *Decoy *DK Mark-II *Poisonous Thorn Nunklemon *Wooden *Dark Storm *Furious Storm *Rukkha's Branches *Rukkha (Boss) Silver Land The Whispering Woods *Tree Crawler *Blood Locust *Dessicated Ent *Monstrous Ent *Guardian Ent (Boss) Ruins of the Silver Knights *Blood Locust *Tree Crawler *Fire Crawler *Undead Fighter *Black Fairy Queen (Boss) Lake Aurora *Claw Shrimp *Emerald Claw Shrimp *Coral Fiend *Shock Revenant *Krakos (Boss) King Guang's Fen *Swamp Spirit *Swamp Goblin *Violet Fairy *Violet Pixie *Mystic Golem *King Guang (Boss) Primeval Island *Venomous Gnat *Audrey Seedling *Tiny Creeper *Queen Creeper *Onyx Wendy *Audrey (Boss) King Fang's Lair *Bloodwind Orc *Bloodwind Orc Warrior *Magma Paradom *Tartarus *King Fang (Boss) Victor's Fortress *Black Knight Shield Bearer *Black Knight Spearman *Dark Acolyte *Dark Tempest *Victor Category:Bosses and Enemies